


Love Talk

by Finally_Home



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, WayV - Freeform, no beta we die like men, set during WayV Dream Plan, sort of descriptive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finally_Home/pseuds/Finally_Home
Summary: See your lips moving, but I ain't got a clue.Ten is irresistible.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 85





	Love Talk

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this: [kunten moments](https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV1na4y177Rs) at 29:39

Ten has performed this dance countless times, but watching it still sends a thrill down Kun’s spine. In the darkness in the stage wings, makeup artists and stylists and hyperactive boys fluttering around him, he stands still, a statue in the midst of chaos, gaze stubbornly focused upon the stage monitor. White flutters across his vision as Ten spins, burying him in swirling fabric. Behind him, someone gasps dramatically—probably Yangyang—and Kun can't help but to smile.

Gifted with incredible talent, Ten has a certain type of charm that no one, it seems, can resist. Kun knows this for how loud the fans cheer—loud enough to be heard from backstage—and how his members, though they claim to be joking, can’t tear their eyes away. It’s charisma, it’s grace, it’s beauty—it’s Ten.

There’s something about the way Ten dances, the sharpness of his normally-soft eyes, the strength bursting through the restraint of his movements, the pleasure emanating from the smirk he gives to the camera. Kun could watch him forever.

“How does it feel?” Winwin asks, nudging him from behind. He’s referring to the song, of course, the almost-forgotten music in the background. The song that Kun composed and arranged himself, the one that Ten fell in love with at first listen and just had to make a dance for, the one that had originally been for Xiaojun’s solo performance but neither Ten nor Kun trusted him to pull it off. “Hearing your own song out there, and someone dancing to it.”

Kun tries and fails to suppress a smile. “Pretty good,” he admits. On the monitor, Ten drops to his knees along with the last beat. The lights snap off, and the audience erupts into wild screams. “It’s mostly the dance that makes it good.”

Winwin smiles too. “Really?” he says, a tone of teasing slipping into his voice. “Hmm, I see, I see.”

Ten comes bouncing off the stage covered in a sheen of sweat. He’s surrounded immediately by a swarm of stylists and makeup artists, fixing the hair that sticks to his forehead and stripping off the loose white shirt. He lets them go about, eyes bright and expectant, searching the darkness for the person who matters most.

“Kun!” he calls as their eyes meet, the most ridiculous grin on his face. Winwin snickers, even while rushing onto the stage. “Kun, how was it?”

He gives no more than a smile and a thumbs-up, but Ten’s smile grows even more, the blush rising on his cheeks visible even through the makeup. His eyes curve in the prettiest way, like a sweet little housecat curled up in the crook of its owner’s arm. Kun swallows; he can almost hear the purr in his throat.

They speak no more, not even when Ten moves to stand next to him and twines their fingers together. Ten’s hands are sticky with sweat, but Kun tightens his grip anyway. Their pulses sync, hearts beating in unison, and when Ten unwinds their hands to brush at his clothes, Kun’s eyes follow his movements.

“You like looking at me?” Ten smiles, brushing Kun’s bangs out of his eyes. “Am I pretty?”

“What are you even saying.” But they both know what they both know. “Tired?”

“Mm, it’s okay.”

‘It’s okay’ means ‘yes’ in Ten-speak. Yes, but I don’t want to bother anyone. Yes, but I’m still too high off the adrenaline. Yes, but I’d rather stay here, with you.

Kun tries to take his hand again, but Ten drapes an arm around his neck instead, burying his face in the rough costume fabric. “Makeup,” Kun warns, but Ten only laughs, shaking his head. “What?”

“You look like a prince.” Ten’s voice is soft, easily drowned out by the music thumping around them. “You’re so pretty. I like you so much.”

What can he say to that? Kun’s heart skips a beat, contracting in his chest, and he swallows. “You too,” he says, voice shaking just a bit. “I like you too.”

Ten laughs again, an amused huff against his shoulder. “You’re dumb,” he says in English. “But you’re mine.”

\---

“You’re mine.”

That’s what Ten snarls in his face, voice echoing in the empty bathroom, hand twisted in the collar of his shirt, when Kun tries to explain that he just likes talking to Tian Shuchen, that Black Ace is actually pretty cool to hang out with, that there’s nothing weird going on between them.

“Yeah?” The fire in Ten’s eyes burns even fiercer than before, and Kun swallows, suddenly nervous. “Really? Is that why he asked if you had a girlfriend?”

“Well—I don’t!”

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Kun laughs, head falling back against the cold tile wall of the bathroom. But Ten, apparently, doesn’t find the technicality quite as funny and shoves Kun back, hard, their lips crashing together ferociously.

It hurts, but not in a bad way. Ten tastes like dark chocolate, bittersweet and spicy, and Kun’s pants suddenly feel very tight. It’s a miracle that he has enough self-restraint left to realize the precarious situation they’re in.

“Not here,” he breathes, breaking away panting. “Ten, we’re still filming.”

Ten’s lips are red and swollen, and his eyes are hazy, unfocused, glazed-over. “Kun.” His voice hitches, breaks, and he grinds up against him. Kun closes his eyes, a curse forming in the back of his throat, and bites his lip to prevent a moan from slipping out. “Kun, please, please, we can be quick.”

He’s reverted back to English, pronouncing Kun’s name the Korean way. Heat rushes to his groin, and Kun finally lets out a soft moan. “It has to be quick,” he relents, fumbling to undo his belt. Ten’s graceful fingers take over, swiftly undoing the buckle and tugging down his pants. “Oh, Ten—”

Kun buries his face in Ten’s shoulder as Ten works him deftly. He knows how to get him worked up, where to touch and how to twist his hand. It’s not long before Kun’s trembling, breathing ‘Li Yongqin’ into Ten’s collarbone, biting down hard as he comes.

“Kun,” Ten whines, once Kun’s recovered enough to switch their positions. He’s still wearing his pants properly, but a tent strains the front of his jeans and Kun quickly gets rid of that problem. “Kun, what do I do with this?”

He’s referring to his hand, slick with come. Kun huffs in amusement, leaning forward to kiss him. “Don’t worry about it,” he says, clasping their hands together. Immediately, Ten’s eyebrows knit together, but Kun shoves a hand down his underwear and he falls back, head hitting the wall with a loud thud.

Ten burns in his hand, hard and heavy, and Kun whispers unspeakable things into his ear, other hand holding him up by the waist. Tears trickle down Ten’s face as he squeezes his eyes shut, practically sobbing into Kun’s shoulder. When he comes, it’s with gritted teeth and a strangled scream.

Then he collapses, knees giving out beneath him, and Kun barely catches him before he falls.

“Ten, what’s wrong?” He, too, now has a hand full of come. “Are you good?”

Ten sniffs, nodding, and struggles to his feet. “God,” he says, voice hoarse. Tears cling to his eyelashes, and using his clean hand, Kun reaches out to brush them away. “I never thought we’d be doing this in a bathroom, with a whole bunch of people and a film crew outside.”

“Your fault.” Kun rips off some toilet paper to clean his hands with, then pulls his pants back up. “Come on, they’ll be suspicious.”

By the time they head for the bathroom door, the tear-stains on Ten’s face are no longer obvious, and Kun no longer looks like he’s just run a marathon. “Come on,” he says, reaching for the door, but Ten pulls him back. “Hm?”

Their lips meet, soft and chaste, not as desperate but no less passionate. Ten pulls away, licking his lips, a devilish amusement dancing in his eyes.

“Nothing. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> i very literally wrote this instead of sleeping (or even doing my homework... i'm going to fail) but let me also preface (endface?) this by saying that this is my first freestyle piece in a long time due to writer's block. so please be kind, remember that i do not write smut often, and uhhhh enjoy ;)
> 
> i guess it's too late to tell yall to enjoy now that yall've finished it though lol so... comment instead!
> 
> other notes:  
> \- there's literally no plot in this because the video i linked was ten dancing to a song that kun arranged (apparently the dance was made for xiaojun lol) and he has never, to my knowledge, performed it in concert (it was also posted on instagram just this year, so...)  
> \- the timing is all messed up because the second part takes place during the filming of wayv dream launch (i mentioned blackace and tian shuchen, who appeared in.... some of the later episodes LOL)  
> \- if anyone knows physics 3 (especially special relativity) really well, pls contact me i am in need of help


End file.
